‘Janella: A Princess Girl’ and ‘Voltron Man’ is Now Two of IBC-13’s Biggest Moneymakers
August 25, 2014 It started with the first fantaserye called Janella in Wonderland which is a benchmark for fantaseryes on Philippine TV when it garnered consistent high ratings during its entire run while in March 17 beginning with the so-called mermaid scene via "Sirena Wars". Government-sequestered TV station IBC-13 will now join the fantaserye race coined term joining the words “fantasy” and “series”, in which ABS-CBN (using fantaserye) and GMA-7 (using telefantasya) started with regarded by many as fantaseryes that had its share of rating glory. IBC Board of Directors and executives recently attested to the unprecedented success of the country’s no.1 primetime TV programs, such as light romantic fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess back-to-back with the light action superhero series Voltron Man, two of the original concept fantasy series as it did not only boost the values ratings performance of the network but also contributed in the double-digit growth in airtime revenues that began in August also conquered the list of Twitter’s nationwide trending topics, the Top 20 and fighting head to head in the double-digit-ratings game with ABS-CBN's and GMA's weeknight primetime shows. Local telenovela billing local celebrities, two of feel-good primetime series now a TV household phenomenon that garnered consistently high national ratings which admitted sharing the marketing and advert competing leading Philippine TV stations are fighting to grab more rating. Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, the teleserye's business unit head, to producing the units of IBC-13 behind the top-rated shows like Anna Luna, Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Only Me and You and Maya Loves Sir Chief. “Because of the phenomenal primetime, Janella Salvador's light fantasy and AJ Muhlach’s light action superhero are turning out to be the biggest surprise hit with a significant boost, audience-wise, ratings-wise, and revenue-wise,” remarked Dave Fugoso, the finance manager and chief financial officer have helped boost Channel 13's ratings to No. 3 with plans to restore the TV firm’s lost luster and bring it back to profitability, giving IBC-13 that commercial rating boost to supplement the station’s revenues. According to IBC's sales and marketing manager Tessie Taylor, the goverenment-owned station gaining with the advertising revenues show signs of strengthening in the second half of the year, the projected income generated by IBC-13 because of the network’s top-rating primetime shows like Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man zoomed to the top of the ratings and proved to be a ratings winner for IBC like to watch our local drama series. He said, “We’re also experiencing double-digit growth in terms of airtime starting August and if we can sustain this by the end of the year, may exceed P1.3 billion.” When IBC's two light fantasy series getting into the serial drama fare as they follow-up, and come up with our teleserye series to compete with the other series being aired by the other networks. Both will definitely make each episode worth watching every night. Meanwhile, Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man continues to perform better in the ratings game respectively. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Thrusday (August 21), the teen fantasy series is now of the second spot of the country's top overall TV programs with 36.6% national TV rating or 10 points higher than its rival programs Hawak Kamay (29.3%) and Nino (18.7%), while the action superhero series is also currently the first spot the country’s top overall TV programs with 34.6% national TV rating, or 16 points higher than its rival programs Ikaw Lamang with 28.2% and My Destiny with only 17.6%. Since it started airing last July, Janella: A Teen Princess managed to beat different other programs including teleseryes like Piolo Pascual's Hawak-Kamay and Miguel Tanfelix's Nino. Since it started last August 11, Voltron Man managed to fight over other teleseryes including Ikaw Lamang and My Destiny. Continue to get viewers as Janella and Voltron Man tandem, Janella: A Teen Princess, everyday at 7:45PM after Express Balita and back-to-back with Voltron Man, weeknights at 8:30PM on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph, follow @ibc13 on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/ibc13.